Heroes Unlimited
Heroes Unlimited is not just an average run of the mill superhero group. It is an authentic law enforcement agency, with its deputies--superheroes that have been vetted and then accepted employment--having the authority to enforce local and state laws. The deputies of Heroes Unlimited are one step above local police forces and one step below Federal law enforcement agencies. Heroes Unlimited deputies are able to legally investigate crimes, detain and question suspects, make arrests, and testify in court. Deputies are also expected to follow policies and procedures. Deputies must identify themselves and the organization they work for when approaching a suspect, must give Miranda warnings when about to question a suspect, and otherwise obey all Constitutional protections. Heroes Unlimited began as The Defender's League, which was organized by Paradigm City Police Commissioner Melissa Cartwright and her husband Lexinder Todd, Paragon. The original core team was comprised of the eight most powerful and law abiding superheroes in each of Paradigm City's districts; they were the original Arch-Heroes. The Original Defenders The core team ofthe Defender's League banded together in the late 1980's to act as a bulwark against what is famously known as The Day of the Destroyer when the world's most nefarious criminal powerhouse, Doctor Destroyer, vowed to destroy 2/3 of Paradigm City's civilian population. Destroyer's organization, The Black Zodiac, launched a full scale campaign of war against the City. These heroes responded to the threat, and defeated the Zodiac and Doctor Destroyer only minutes before Destroyer was set to explode a trio of nuclear devices in Paradigm City. All but two of these heroes are victims of the Extant Event, which hurtled Paradigm City into chaos. Lexinder "Alexander" Todd -- The flagship hero of Paradigm City and leader of the League. He is recognized today as Earth's Mightiest Hero: Paragon. While Paragon was one of the more reconizable heroes out of Millennium City to participate in the Day of the Destroyer he was not the only one: fellow heroes Ember and Heatwave also took part and were also considered core founding members of the League. Ember '''and '''Heatwave '''were also victims of The Extant Event. '''Karen Watterson-Johnson -- Hailing from Gold Coast City, Shockwave was able to generate powerful seismic events and utilize a variety of sonic based attacks that would travel through the ground to strike foes. She was the wife and crime fighting partner of Richard Johnson, the hero Warpath. The duo gave birth to Echo and Hecate, the current CEO and CFO of the villanous Olympic Industries. Crusader '''-- Like Darkness Falls from where he came the original Crusader was brooding, menacing, and fought crime with an eye-popping array of technological weaponry, vehicles, and martial skills. He was not known to be a true team player, and kept detailed records about his team mates, their powers, and plans on how to stop them if they went out of control. The Advent would kill (and have) trying to recover these records. '''The Broker -- The Broker is the name for the faceless and enigmatic hero of Greene Way whom poured virtually unlimited resources, technology, and his personal polic fore Rearguard into the fight against Destroyer's Black Zodiac. The Broker remains the recognized Arch-Hero of the Greene Way, he is one of only a handful of very powerful meta-humans whom was not whisked away during the Extant Event. This is no reflection of Broker's power but undoubtedly because he simply couldn't be identified in order to snatch. Deborah Heinse -- Debbie emerged out of Raven's Grove and, as Pentecost, joined the team at the very last, when the League faced Doctor Destroyer himself. Her extensive knowledge and use of magic proved crucial in helping bring Doctor Destroyer to heel. Sadly, she was also fated to be the only crime-fighter killed during that climactic battle; sacrificing her own life to prevent a tour bus of civilians from being destroyed. Charles Sabre -- Nuclear physicist and engineer Doctor Sabre was active in Skyline City and the father of powered armor crime fighting in the Eightiest. Doctor Sabre invented the flexible titanium mesh still widely in use today that allows power armour to be fitted to the wearer's proportions rather than clunky, hard to control exoskletons that were used at the time. Steven Webber -- Webber, a paramedic by occupation, gained fame as the super-soldier Sentinel as he waded, fought, and sorted out the Tower District. He was expecially famous for the use of his vibranium shield, his parimary weapon. He could throw the shield to make stunning bank shots and other feats. Donald Chase -- An internaionally reknown environmentalist and community activist in Wideview Chase, as the hero Retribution, single-handedly defeated the Zodiac forces deployed to Wideview during the initial assault on the Day of the Destroyer and also took part in the final cnfrontation with Doctor Destroyer. These two incidents, combined with him also not being taken during the Extant Event, seems to have had a profound and negative impact on Chase. Since these occurrences he has become a veritable recluse, having almost nothing to do with the current Heroes Unlimited organization. The Five Commanders Heroes Unlimited current operates under four commanders. These four heroes, hand picked by Cleopatra and approved by The Board of Directors, act as field sergeants and officers on the street. These are the heroes that are given the missions and then select the teams to accompany them. Foxfire 'came out of the Greene Way, where he was ostensibly just a humor-filled wisecracking mentalist. The truth, however, is that Foxfire is an actual supernatural being, a kitsune. He was sent to Paradigm City by the goddess Inari in order not only to fight crime but also act as a defender against the city's encroaching supernatural dangers. '''Brahma '''is an enigma. She speaks of anything very little and of herself nothing at all. Her team mates know absolutely nothing about this strikingly beautiful, stoic tanker except that she hails from Canada originally and sometimes has to fight off Canadian authorities trying to return her to her place of birth. 'Solitaire '-- The leader of the Darkness Falls branch of Heroes Unlimited. Solitaire, while generally socially inept, is a superb teleporter with an encyclopedic knowledge of magic in all its forms, manifestations, and permutatuions. Solitaire is capable of breaching dimensional walls with her teleportation and is the world's foremost authority on other dimensions. 'Thumbelina 'came to the group from Millennium City but was originally a resident of The Tower District. She is less of an active, duke it out on the streets hero as she is a researcher and investigator. Often she remains in headquarters when the rest of the team hurries off to fight; she keeps in contact with them wit the help of some seriously high tech communications equipment, feeding them information, directions, and advice. 'Chinchilla '-- One of the founding members of Heroes Unlimited. She is a Class A espionage bioroid created by Olympic Industries, from whom she escaped and defected to fight crime. Her senses operate at meta-human levels, she has a healing factor that is unmatched, and is a superb acrobat, gymnast, and martial artist. Chinchilla's arch-nemesis is Olympic Industries CEO Echo Johnson. The Current Core Heroes The current roster of heroes that make up the core team of Heroes Unlimited are considered first grade among the many heroes that are employed by the organization. These are the men and women that up-and-coming heroes look up to, gain training from, and are issued instructions to. 'Bubblegum Is the second youngest member of the core team at 17. She is a native of Gold Coast City and absolutely hates what Bitter Pill has done to her beloved home town. She is a reformed criminal, having once been one of the three core founders of the criminal team B-Girls. Bubblegum made a conscious choice to surrender to authorities and as a result received a three years suspended sentence. She serves her sentence as Bubblegum, and is responsible for changing the organization's name from Defender's League to Heroes Unlimited. The Girl Wonder, Maron Namakaze, emerged from Darkness Falls where she lives and works as a line cook. Girl Wonder is undeniably the recognized 'face' of Darkness Falls and spends a lot of her time endorsing the city for tourists; for which she is very well compensated by the city council. Flourish 'is an uncertain hero at best, still trying to gain full control of her super-human powers. Sometimes her actions and her spells go wild and cause problems, but her heart is in the right place. She is the youngest of the core members at 14. 'Eclipse '-- A young hero capable of manipulating solar energies during the day and Lunar energies at night. Eclipse is one of those very rare superheroes whom possess two distinct power sets, neither of which operate during the hours they are diametrically opposed. Eclipse rose to fame when he assisted the Heroes Unlimited team of taking on the immensely powerful Skullduggery in the event that came to be known as the Dog Day Afternoon. Eclipse has made a life study of The Legendary Five and The Overlords and has a profoundly deep knowledge concerning these criminals. Eclipse is played by Alasdair. 'Gossamer '''-- A hero that lives and works in the Chinatown of Darkness Falls. A beautiful Chinese woman in her mid-thirties, Gossamer can cling to sheer surfaces and spin webbing for a variety of uses. She is a master of Hung Gar kung-fu. Outside of her heroic identity she works as a lawyer. Gossamer's arch-nemesis is the terrorist Night Owl. Gossamer is played by Essa. '''Javen Exarch-- Ex USA Military, Javen is one of the few heroes who doesn't use a code name. Apt in the use of technology and computers with a deep knowledge of weapons technology, Javen is an arms master. However his trademark weapon is a high tech energy projectile rifle taken from a military base under attack from insurgents. The weapon system became linked to his DNA and refuses all other users, much to the military's chagrin. Javens' other gadgets include an active camo suite, anti gravity propulsion board, and smaller tricks such as explosives and caltrops. M2XLS5000-- The Model 2: Extra Light, Synthetic: #5000 is a prototype, autonomous, bipedal war machine created by the US military, and then junked. The project was deemed too expensive and the machines unserviceable due tot heir complexity, and were abandoned for something easier to make. In a bureaucratic mix up of filing, one remaining prototype was sent to the Heroes Unlimited head quarters and immediately taken in by the industrious Monkey Wrench. The M2 comes armed with an advanced targeting array, thermal and night vision scopes, sonar, and other detection equipment, with a titanium armored skeletal structure. While Monkey Wrench often has it loaded out with non-lethal and stun weaponry, it originally came fully loaded with duel 5.54 ammo machine guns mounted on one arm, lighter arm 9mm full auto double pistol on the other, and shoulder mounted 50 cal mini gun and low yield rocket launcher. The M2 also has emergency storage capacity for non-robotic squad members. Lotus-- A gentleman's thief of sorts, Lotus seeks only the greatest of challenges for her trade and views it as a time-honoured profession at the level she works at. Drawn into conflict with TattleTale and Arsenic in Season 5, Episode 2 when her fence and best friend was murdered, she allied herself with Heroes Unlimited. She abhors violence, especially that which ends in bloodshed or death, and will go to great lengths to find non-combative ways to resolve situations. Though she possesses powers relating to stepping through and manipulating shadows, the bulk of her utility comes from a wide range of slight of hand, deception, misdirection, parkour and aikido style abilities. She's also an expert sniper, favoring to tranquilize targets from extreme ranges rather than having to risk hurting a foe in more traditional combat. Her personal sniper rifle can also be loaded with a considerable array of specialized ammunition types, primarily designed for utility in breaking into vaults or buildings, though some can be quite dangerous in combat as well. Lotus is played by Kizkit. Statue '-- A unique hero capable of transforming his body into an organic steel. Unlike any other meta-human with similar abilities, Statue is unable to utilize his power when mobile. He is often used as a shield by heroes facing a more formidable threat or picked up and used as a weapon by the tanker heroes of Heroes Unlimited. Statue is played by Hareld. 'REM '-- A private detective by day and a crime fighter by night in the classic sense of the phrase. Aiyoku Niskami lives in Raven's Grove, where she hires herself out as a private detective. She is skilled in all manner of surveillance, stealth, and perhaps may have even a few less than savory skills such as picking locks and hacking computers. She is a superb marksman, always carrying her .45 ACP with her. REM is an exceptional gymnast and martial artist, utilizing the heavy hitting choy-li-fut style. Her greatest ablity, however, (and her namesake) is her psychic ability to enter the Drea, Zone. She is able to carry up to ten other people into the Zone as well. 'Cinnamon-- One of the hewest and oddest members of Heroes Unlimited, an extremely sophisticated android in the shape of a teddy bear. Cassidy and Ruby--A unique fighting duo, one a 12 year old girl and another woman whom may be thousands of years old. The Board of Directors As any good business has, Heroes Unlimited is governed by a Board of Directors that meet once a month to discuss the operational costs of the business, the buildings and the staff, payroll, and other such necessities. There are currently five people that sit on the Board, one of whom is currently missing in action. Cleopatra-- Cleopatra is considered the CEO of Heroes Unlimited, although she remains rather contemptible of the title, seeing it as only partially true. Cleopatra does not hide the truth of her existence or abilities from the other Board members. She's primarily concerned with the heroes that make up the bulk of 'helpful private citizens' working for the organization, and represents the overall Human Resources department. Paragon-- Earth's Mightiest Hero, and currently missing as he disappeared during the cataclysmic storm event that has come to be known as The Vanishing. Believing he will return, the other Board members have elected to keep his seat open. When he was present, Paragon's primary concern was ensuring the safety of the headquarters staff and that the superheroes living and working in the organization were well-educated and well-trained; a workload that Cleopatra has since taken under paw. Miss Pandora-- Michiko Killingsly oversees the Heroes Unlimited accounting department. Largely funding the organization with her personal vast fortune, Miss Pandora is in charge of the business' finances: she oversees payroll duties, benefits, dealing with the IRS and US Treasury Department, and making sure that the employees of Heroes Unlimited are happy in their chosen careers, offered advancement and incentives, and receive their pay checks on time. The Broker-- Nobody on the Board knows who The Broker really is (except possibly Cleopatra, and she's not telling) but it is the very same Broker that has been acclaimed as the arch-hero of the Greene Way. The Broker oversees all of the weapons tech in both headquarters and the security personnel, ensuring that if the headquarters are ever attacked that the response can be swift and immediate. Yoiko Hibiki-- Madame Presidnet of Olympus serves on the Board as the president of Heroes Unlimited research and development department. She ensures that the staff and heroes working for the organization are kept equipped with the latest in technology and technological advances. She ensures that the headquarters' artificial intelligence, Pices, and all other computers and electronics are maintained. The Millennium City HQ Staff The following individuals are paid employees of the Heroes Unlimited business. Although some of them do spend time on the moon based headquarters most of them do their shifts in the main facility, located in Millennium City's Citywalk district. James John "J. J." Rothechilde-- Rothechilde is the butler of the main hero team and the Board of Directors. A fine British gent in his sixties, J.J. is one of those men whom looks and is as spry as a 40 year old man. He was classically trained as a butler in London, and oversees all of the serving staff. He is also a former exemplary member of Her Majesty's Secret Service, and can double as a security officer when needs be. Rembrant-- Michael Rembrant is the cheif of the Research Department and spends most of his time in said department, providing information to heroes whom need it, when they need it. A 35 year old man known for his over-excitability when he stumbles across some archaic piece of lore, he often falls victims to pranks by his staff when they slip some odd or obscure tidbit of information for him to find. Monkeywrench-- Monkeywrench is the affectionate name given to the young clone of Yoiko Hibiki, whom is in charge of the Development department. The girl is simply a whiz when it comes to technology, and is the cheif of the Maintenence department as well. Monkeywrench sees the world through sludge colored glasses, complaining about her workload, her staff, and that something cannot ever possibly be built before she goes ahead and builds it anyway. To outsiders she seems gloomy, crass, and irritable but her staff and her friends among the heroes knows she acts this way only as a means of poking fun at herself and cheering heroes up when they need it. Thomas Fireheart-- Fireheart, a former Cheif Executive District Attorney, works as the organization's chief attorney and maintains the legal department. A handsome 40 year old native-American always finely dressed, Fireheart has little direct interaction with the superheroes but is quite active with the board of directors. The Citywalk Facility The primary headquarters of Heroes Unlimited is a cross shaped building inhabiting 11 acres in the Citywalk district of Millennium City. Not only is the building the site of the corporate offices and apartments for superheroes, it also is a huge tourist draw. The lawns of the building are kept immaculate by the maintenence crew, a staff of 30 which are managed by Monkeywrench. The facility also employs sixty people as security guards, the bulk of which are made up by retired or otherwise previous members of law enforcement and military personnel. It also employs fifteen full time scientists and doctors for the Research and Medical departments. The building itself it divided into four wings, only one of which is accessable to the public. The South Wing is open to the public as part of the tourism trade. The south wing greets visitors with displays of hero costumes behind glass, including the costume previously worn by Paragon. As visitors stride along the Hall of Heroes they are treated to flat screen television displays of each of the founding members; these displays show film sequences, news reels, and still images of the founding members, providing detailed but limited information about the heroes such as their powers, political slant, and issues of importance to them. The south wing holds the grand HU Museum, where visitors can admire heroic paraphenilia and also a flat screen display of various founding members' personl rouges gallery. Sometimes the visitors get an extraordinary treat in the form of Chinchilla whom likes to come gawk at the gawkers and Bubblegum, whom enjoys entertaining children with her feats of balooning and stretching. The West Wing is where one finds the corporate offices, cubicles for the legal team, and the Board of Directors private conference room. The managers also each keep an apartment here. The North Wing houses the facilities in-house hospital, complete with a full time medical staff and surgery room; the research labs, tech labs, and the control room where Pices is located. Aside from the East Wing many of the heroes of Heroes Unlimited make use of these facilities, as each offer a wide array of labs and records rooms for research, repair, crafting, or experimentation. The East Wing is where the company's superheroes are welcome to live and play. Heroes whom elect to live on-site (many of the founders do) are provided a 600 square foot flat complete with kitchen, bathroom facilities, and washer and drier. The East Wing also contains a large lounge which has a kitchen, vending machines, a massive entertainment system, and a billiards table. The corporations fleet vehicle garage is located underground in the east wing. The fleet is small: 3 vans, 5 sports cars, 5 large cars, a dozen crotch-rocket motorcycles, two speedboats, and a helicopter. The Board of Directors private jet, not considered part of the fleet, is parked on the roof when not in use. Defenses In addition to armed security forces, the building is constantly maintained by Pices. In the event of an attack--which by most believed an extremely foolish thing to do--the building is also outfitted with alarm systems, motion detectors, infrared laser grids, and interior restrain guns which pummel attacking forces with a resin that impedes movement. For outdoor or vehicular attacks the headquarters is equipped with .50 calibre rubber bullet machine guns that retract from the exterior walls, missile launchers, and radar detecting systems. Pices is capable of tracking and responding to up to 12 threats at once. Heroes Unlimited and the Law Heroes Unlimited is a state law enforcement agency, allowed to operate with the express permission of the Governor of California, Melissa Cartwright. The badge wearing members of Heroes Unlimited are expected to follow all applicable law enforcement edicts: They must identify themselves to a criminal suspect before apprehension, ensure that the suspect is made aware of his rights, and so on. Likewise, they are afforded the same legalities given to all law enforcement agencies: they can make legal arrests, detain and question suspects, and so on. Because Heroes Unlimited is a state organization it can exert authority over local law enforcement agencies such as a local police department. It must surrender it's authority to higher up organizations such as Federal law enforcement agencies and individuals. The Agency This section offers at-a-glance information about the Heroes Unlimited agency. Design: The enemies of Heroes Unlimited are villains with extraordinary powers, devices, and skills. Because of this, the agency is generously funded and equipped. Outfits: None. Heroes Unlimited does not require its agents to wear a particular uniform. Most of the heroes proudly wear the agency insignia of crossed scimitars, however. Equipment: Unlimited. Agents of Heroes Unlimited can requistion any equipment they need in order to complete an assignment. However, requests over $50,000 are subject to review and final approval by The Board. Weapons: None. Heroes Unlimited doe not provide weapons to super-agents. Heroes are expected to bring their own, but any weapon broken or lost during a mission will be replaced at no cost to the hero. Vehicles: Heroes Unlimited maintains a fleet of standard, unmodified vehicles. Small cars, vans, small boats, and small aircraft are available. Communications: Heroes Unlimited heroes all recieve a satellite network communicator wired with a scrambled, private signal channel. Computer networks and other sophisticated services are employed. Offices and Distribution: Heroes Unlimited currently operates on a national level. It has field offices in every major city in the United States, with field agents in every medium-sized and larger community. Military Power: Thanks to The Broker, Heroes Unlimited is equipped with a private army. A small unit of 200 experienced mercenaries and combat veterens guard the main headquarters and can be mobilized at a moments notice to deal with threats. Sponsorship: Private Industry. Each of the members of The Board have provided funding, training, and equipment and assume responsibility for Heroes Unlimited activity. Budget: Virtually unlimited. Heroes Unlimited has more than one billion dollars available. Administrative Control: Loose. The heroes of Heroes Unlimited can get away with minor violations of the law but otherwise must abide by the letter of law or face prison. Internal Security: Tight. The Heroes Unlimited headquarters employs security forces, electronic alarms, and picture ID cars not to mention constant surveillance by Pices and Cleopatra. External Infiltration: Some Heroes Unlimited is known to have informants scattered around various Advent institutions trying to dig up incriminating evidence against criminal groups. Credentials: Heroes Unlimited is recognized as a law-abiding organization dedicated to fighting crime. The group's agents generally receive favorable press and tend to get swamped with fan letters. Salary: The agents of Heroes Unlimited are considered civil servants. In addition to free room and board if they so choose each of the heroes receives a base salary. It doesn't may as much as private industry, but job security and benefits are certainly solid. Heroes Unlimited Elsewhere It has always been Cleopatra's desire to open a branch of Heroes Unlimited in not only every major city that makes up the whole of Paradigm City but also the entire world as well. She plucks away at this idealization constantly and, since Heroes Unlimited is a legitimate business, has managed to open two additional field offices. Heroes Unlimited: Darkness Falls is the branch operating in and protecting the district of Darkness Falls. HUDF is captained by the heroine Solitaire. HUDF is a team of seven heroes in total. The other heroes are the magnificent mage Cantrip, the bestial tanker Wildebeest, the sonic powered Windchime, the masculine hero who can turn his body into organic steel Babylon, and energy blasting Glitter and Argent. Heroes Unlimited: Tokyo was received with much applause when the core team went to Japan to help a few of the B-Girls out of a sticky situation that threatened all of Tokyo. All names have been translated to English. The leader of the HUT team is Racetrack, a speedster whom also happens to be employed as a detective in Tokyo's Homicide Division, the powerful telepath and telekinetic Cute, the brazen tanker Silver Sumo, and the martial artist Ultragirl. Category:Headquarters Category:Law Enforcement